


The Art of Torture

by egocentrifuge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hell Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobby shows up in Hell, it's to an empty room... and a window.</p><p>On the other side is anything he wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Torture

When Bobby Singer arrives in Hell, he doesn't end up on the rack. He isn't even sent to the endless queue—no. When Bobby shows up in Hell, it's to an empty room... and a window.

On the other side is anything he wants to see.

What he fixates on is never a question. Of course it's the boys; Bobby's spent most of his life watching over them. A little thing like death isn't about to stop the late hunter. (It certainly never slowed down the Winchesters.)

But the thing is—the thing _is..._

Hell warps one's perception. The three hours Sam spends staring at the wall lasts days for Bobby; Dean's four day bender over a year. Bobby can't bring himself to look away, not for a second—these are his boys, his pride and joy, and they're folding in on themselves because he couldn't keep his sorry ass alive. It's not _fair._ Bobby tries to be happy they're still alive to mourn his death, but it's hard to look on the bright side when he's watching them fall apart in slow motion.

A week passes up top—over two years, in Hell—before Crowley appears unto Bobby.

"Let me help," he murmurs, a soothing hand on Bobby's shoulder. "That's all I want to do."

"Like Hell," Bobby mutters, but he's broken, he's cracked. When the demon offers his arm, Bobby takes it.

It took the Righteous Man thirty years of torture to lose his humanity. Crowley breaks Bobby with a single touch in two.


End file.
